


The Way You Are

by A_Lawliet



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Way You Are

raph pov  
‘Here you go Raph, give it a try’, Don said as he handed me the watch. I put it on and turned the switch. Slowly I saw my hand and arms change, less mutant, more human. I turned to a large mirror by the side of the living room. A tall muscular guy, tattoo on his right shoulder, bright green eyes and blond hair had replaced my reflection. He wore a green ripped shirt with a spiked leather jacket over it, black jeans and combat boots.  
(Y/N) is gonna love this!  
‘Thanks Don’, I gave him a pat on the shoulder before making my way to (Y/N)’s.

(Y/N) pov  
You were just sitting in your room listening to some music when you heard a knock on your window. Pushing your curtains to the side, you were met with the familiar face of your turtle boyfriend. You smiled, and opened the window. ‘Hey there’, you say as he climbs inside your room. As always, he immediately wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you to him and kisses you. You put your arms around his neck as you deepen the kiss.  
A few moments later he pulls away, his forehead touching yours. ‘I gotta show you something.’ he whispers, taking your hands in his and both making you sit down on the bed. He let go of your hands to fiddle with his watch, one that you hadn’t seen before.  
When he was done he took one of your hands again and looked at you. Then you saw it, he started to change, his green scales turning into regular skin, a leather jacked, green shirt, back jeans, combat boots, blond hair, only his eyes were the same emerald green.  
‘What do you think?’ He asks expectantly.  
‘It looks like I’m talking to an entirely different person, but I suppose I’ll get used to that. Either way, don’t get me wrong, you’re still handsome as hell but I just think I like you better as you.’  
Raph looked shocked, ‘Really?’ you nodded, ‘Why?’ he asked.  
‘What do you mean?’ you asked confused.  
‘Why would you rather be with the me that will never be able to go on a normal date with you? The one that could get you hurt because of what he is? Hell (Y/N), you could get kidnapped and tortured because of me?’  
‘Because’, you replied confidently, ‘It’s you I love, I don’t care about the safety or whatever normal couples do on dates. I love you for you, no matter what you look like.’  
Raph went silent for a moment before turning of his watch again, turning back to his real self. You smiled brightly, and so did he.  
‘There is my Raph again.’ you said, then moved to kiss him, he held you tightly.


End file.
